lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Kuzisa
---- Kuzisa' Nicole Kuz' (born 28 March 1048) is the daughter and youngest child of Kuzon and Helena, and an RP character of TheGreatKuzon!. She is a 1/2 Saiyan Human hybrid, along side her twin brother Kuzek. She is the wife of Axel Cipher and mother of Kelli. She is an expert in Karate and Krav Maga martial arts, as she uses them to fight violent animals. She is a farmer, journalist, animal rights activist, speaker, pacifist, humanist and philanthropist. She lets her family do the universe-saving work, while she works on Earth and its problems individually. She has been awarded the Earth Peace Prize by a famed teacher and friend William Y. Gerhard. 'About' K'uzisa is an outloud woman who likes to speak her mind. She has always been opposed to violence, and chooses to instead use reason. Since she was young, she has been an assertive speaker and animal rights activist. She sparked an interest in journalism about her feelings in high school and carried it into a career. She has never had an interest in fighting or violence, so she lets the rest of her family do the dirty universe-saving work, while she works on Planet Earth's problems itself. She owns several farms that house both foods and animals. She also plays softball in her spare time. She wears glasses. She is good friends with Professor William Gerhard, an extremely famous elder professor and intellectual, named by some the greatest man ever. He taught her many things and supports her in rallies, and awarded her with the Earth Peace Prize for her efforts, in 1084. She is just another of the famed members that popularize the Kuz Clan name. Kuzisa's middle name is "Nicole" as chosen by Helena. 'Appearance Kuzisa wears a purple dress and skirt. She has brown hair and a brown tail. She is the second tallest of her siblings, after Kuzon Jr. She also never wears Gi, like her siblings. She resembles her dad more. She wears square, black glasses since the age of 8. 'Biography' 'Early Life' She was born 10 seconds after Kuzek was born, her older brother, to Helena in 1048 on the Lookout. Her father was dead at the time, in Other World from his death in 1047. She was raised like the others, but didn't like fighting or any of the stuff her siblings liked. She had her mom's personallity, and was closer to her. As a child, she loved to mess with Kuzek, and always believed she was the superior child. Kuzek would steal her dolls to get back, and this would anger her to pull pranks on him. They were very close, just not in a loving way. 'Teenage years; changing and setting goals' By 1063, Kuzisa had grown out of her childish antics and grew to respect her brother and family (though she doesn't mind doing some good old fashion sibling prankings). She became more loyal and caring. She set forth the idea that she wants to help world hunger, and animals, as well as study Ecology and Zoology in college. 'Career; Role in Holy Apocalypse Saga' Kuzisa loves helping and charity. In the beginning of the HASaga, she and Kuzisa were helping poor animals, as Kuza teleported and found lost puppies and came back, giving them to Kuzisa, who sold them to people who take care of them. They sold one to Nera, Hikari's wife. Kuzisa also plans to help her brother Kuzon Jr. in his attempts to run for Mayor of Supreme City, and use that as a way to spread influence about the environment. 'Spar with the 14th Saiyan' February 5th-March 22nd, 2014 Kuza, Kuzisa and Kuzek fought the 14th Saiyan in a 3 v. 1. 14th's strategy and power was far greater, however, than the 3 even combined, thus resulting in their extreme loss, which also resulted in Kuzek breaking an arm. The battle introduced 2 new fusions; Kuziseka (Kuza + Kuzisa + Kuzek) and Kuzaisa (Kuza + Kuzisa). This was one of her actual major battles. 'College and children' She was married in May 1069 to Axel, relative of famous Ian Cipher. They had 4 children; Kelli, Nelli, and Wolfgang. She attended Supreme City University in Agriculture, Journalism and Environment from 1066 to 1070, getting a Bachelors Degree. She raised all 4 of her children efficiently and organized. She didn't stress one damn bit. She MADE them grow up right. They did too. They ain't hurtin'. 'Father's death' K'uzon, on July 16th 1086, felt sick the entire day. His body could hardly do anything or function, and had to be fed special foods and oxygen. Helena, his wife, kept holding onto him, crying as she knew she was losing him. Kuzon coughed and grunted from pain. He went outside and felt the cool breeze of Earth one last time. Kuzey and Phoebe came and helped him, along with KJ and the entire other clan. Eventually, Ethan, Nikad and Hunter showed up, and Eltrio and Zang and everyone. Almost every member of the Lookout Crew (at the time) showed up, as well as the Kuz Clan. Kuzon laid in his chair with his friends and family beside him. Kuzon spoke his final words as Mars and Nova showed up in remembrance. Kuzon's final words were "Goodbye, my friends." Everyone cried and a tear came from their eyes. Ian was there as well. Zion and Tenchi however were absent. KJ and Kuzey mourned hard, Kuza Kuzek and Kuzisa also in heavy regret. KJ put a blanket over Kuzon's body and prepared for burial. Kuzon ascended beyond the mortal realm to Other World, where he appeared to begin his new existence. Right as it was happening though, Kuzon reappeared back in Kuz Manor, and was young and fresh. He held his hand our for Helena. "One last thing.." He wanted Helena to come with him so she wouldn't have to stay alone and useless for the rest of her life. She would ascend and be with her husband forever enjoying themselves. She hugged against him and Kuzon saluted everyone and disappeared. Oora and Kuzon's siblings saluted him. At the funeral on the Lookout, everyone was there. Kuro showed up and put a pancake in his casket, because Kuzon loved them (Kuro was disgusted). Kuzon was buried outside Kuz Manor, however, his legacy lived on. The family resumed life. They got used to Kuzon not being there anymore, and Kuzoh appeared and more. Kuzon's father said something to him in other world about enjoying Heaven as he was in hell. Kuzon enjoyed his eternity, and for years to come, shall his legacy, be known. 'Attacks & Techniques *'Ki Blast' - most common energy wave. *'Kamehameha' - long shot tube of energy. *'Ki House!' - she makes a house full of bouncy Ki, like a kids' jump house, which entraps the opponent for as long as she can hold it. If he touches a wall, opponent starts bouncing repeatedly, getting damaged everything he hits the Ki wall. *'Lasso Bomber!' - makes a long rope made of Eraser Cannons, and throws it at the opponent, it strangles the opponent tight. She then says "Boom" and it explodes doing massive damage. 'Transformations' *'Super Saiyan' - she uses this commonly, occasionally she uses it to look like a blonde girl in disguise. *'Rainbow Super Saiyan' - a genetic form she developed. Her hair is all colors, and she has a wide arrange of different techniques. 'Fusions' *'Kuziseka' - the multiple fusion of her, Kuzisa and Kuzek. It is a female due to 2/3 of it being female. It is the powerful fusion of them, but is only seen once, when fighting 14th Saiyan. She has the appearance of a girl and attitude of a boy (tomboy basically). She can go from Super Saiyan to Super Saiyan 3. *'Kuzaisa' - the fusion dance of Kuza and Kuzisa. She has Kuza's black hair style and dominant color, with strands of Kuzisa's brown hair. She is confused and curious, for some reason. She is a complete girl fusion. Her highest obtained form is Super Saiyan 2. 'Gallery' KuzisaSSJDraw.jpg|Kuzisa as a Super Saiyan KuzisaRainbowSSJ.png|Rainbow Super Saiyan Category:Awesome Category:Female Category:Pages added by Kuzey457 Category:Role-Play Category:Saiyan Category:Human Category:Saiyan Hybrid Category:Human Hybrid Category:Characters Category:Kuz Clan